Is This Love
by BlackWinged Demiangel
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and their sister Angel have been accepted with Amy to a new school. Not Only will they experience the dramas of high school but our favorite black hedgehog finds the true meaning of love.


_Story: Is This Love_

_**Category: Sonic The Hedgehog**_

_**Characters: Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Tails, Cream, Cosmo, Blaze, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge**_

_**OC Characters: Taiko, Flare, Haro, Kate, Angel**_

_**Genre's: Romance, Humor, Drama, Suspense, Horror**_

_**Rating: T SO NO KIDS ALLOWED! (unless your mature enough to handle it) okay ;)**_

_**Pairings: ShadowxKate (main), KnucklesxRouge, SilverxBlaze, CosmoxTailsxCream (uh oh who will have him), AngelxTaiko (my favorite involving my OC), HaroxFlare, SonicxAmy (can't leave our biggest couple out of the picture).**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog.**_

_Chapter 0: Prolouge_

A peaceful friday as three hedgehogs walked down the sidewalk without a care in the world. One was a blue hedgehog with quills going down and green emerald orbs, another was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills. The last was a pink hedgehog with green orbs, her quills went down to her back and she seemed to cling onto the blue hedgehogs arm. The blue and black hedgehog wore white button up long sleeved shirt with blue and black slacks corresponding their color.

The pink hedgehog wore a white button up long sleeved shirt only she had a black skirt that went to her thighs. The black hedgehog had his eyes closed with his hands in his pockets, the blue hedgehog had his hands behind his head and seemed to be talking with the pink hedghog. They stopped at a yellow and red two story house surrounded by a large gate it had a sign on the fence that read _**Rose Residency**_. " We'll I'll see you guys later." The pink hedgehog smiled to them as she opened the. "Bye." The blue hedgehog said and the black one just pulled one hand out giving a peace sign before putting it back in his pocket. The pink hedgehog walked to her house after waving them a goodbye as the blue and black hedgehog continued walking.

They walked in silence for what seemed like hours as the blue hedgehog had to go around a brick wall that stretched out. They kept going until the blue hedgehog broke the silence. " Wanna race around the world." He said with a hint of challenge in his eyes as he got in running position. The black hedgehog stopped in his tracks and turned to the blue hedgehog finally cracking his eyes open revealing red emerald orbs. " I really don't want to embarass you this bad _Sonic_ but if you really want to then I guess." The black hedgehog said in a monotone voice with a smirk on his face. Sonic just smirked at him as they prepared to run.

They stood in running position for what seemed like hours until a leaf fell down from a distant tree and they burst off in a blue and black blur. They ran many places even across oceans. They both where almost to the spot they where at a while ago as they where both neck and neck. As it looked like Sonic was about to win the black hedgehog smirked before his hand started glowing. " Chaos Spear!" He yelled as the energy shot out of his hand and went soaring past Sonic. " Ha ya missed me." Sonic said sticking his tounge out as he mocked the black hedgehog not paying attention to the wall he had to swerve past.

As he kept gloating the black hedgehog just smirked as Sonic looked at him confused for a second before turning his head to run face first into the wall. He seemed to make an impression of his body in the wall as he lied inside while the black hedgehog stopped where they where two minutes ago. Sonic came walking up to him as he held his now bleeding nose. " I hate you so much." Sonic growled at the black hedgehog with a glare his way. They continued walking in silence until they arrived to another two story house only this one was surrounded by a wall with a sign that said _**The Hedgehog Residency**_ . As they came to the door they heard loud noises coming from the inside of the house.

They stood there as they looked at each other then at the door as crashes, gun shots, then a loud explosion broke through. The black hedgehog opened the door as they peaked inside. There was a living room that had a white carpet, with black painted walls, a large staircase that seemed to split into two directions, the living room had a large flatscreen tv against one wall, a black sofa, a couple of pictures on the walls, and a purple and blue reclining loveseat. They looked around the house and walked through a built in doorway that led to the kitchen. There was no one in there so they walked to the stairs, they came to a purple door and just stared at it.

The black hedgehog looked at Sonic then nudged him to knock, Sonic went wide eyed and backed up shaking his hands and head. The black hedgehog shook his head at him and they started arguing over who should open the door. The black hedgehog sighed into his hand before facing the door getting ready to knock. As his hand neared the door it swung open hitting Sonic right in the face. A black girl hedgehog with purple streaks in her head like the other hedgehog making it look like streaks since her quills went down her back, and a bang that hung in her face. The ones in her back where tied by a long purple ribbon which flowed to her skirt.

She had purple emerald orbs that seemed to glisten as she had a suprised look on her face seeing the black hedgehog and Sonic outside her door. " Sonic, _Shadow,_ what are you doing at my door? You know I don't like people standing outside my doorway." The hedgehog asked them in a sweet and lilic voice. Shadow just raised an eyebrow at her, " we heard some stuff outside and we wondered what was going on." Shadow said as Sonic got up holding his throbbing head.

The hedgehog just laughed nervously as she stepped fully out of the room, she was wearing a red skirt with white socks that went to her knees and a white tank top. " What makes you think that?" She said with another nervous smile as she rubbed the back of her head. " Well for starters your doing that stupid head rubbing thing Sonic does." Shadow said in his monotone voice. " Yeah. Hey!" Sonic yelled now understanding. The hedgehog just laughed to herself as she walked past them and down the stairs before flopping down on the purple loveseat.

Shadow followed and laid down on the black sofa, Sonic came behind him and sat on the blue loveseat. " What's the deal_ Angel? _If you need to tell us something just tell us." Shadow asked her with his eyes closed, one knee propped up, and hands behind his head.Angel looked at Shadow then Sonic a little nervously while biting her bottom lip before closing her eyes and sighing then opening them again. " So how do you guys like Mystic High University." Angel asked twiddling with the hem of her skirt.

Shadow and Sonic looked at her then each other " truthfully I don't like it there one bit." Shadow said closing his eyes. Sonic nodded in agreement " the only reason I'm still there is because Amy won't leave my side and I need to control Shadow from kicking Scrouge's ass." Sonic said messing with the fabric on the seat. Angel laughed a little at that one, " and I swear to god if Fiona doesn't quit trying to flirt with me I'm going to lose it." Shadow clenched his teeth. Angel laughed even more " so then I have a question for you guys." Angel asked now with a smile on her face.

Shadow and Sonic both looked at her sitting up. " How would you guys feel about moving to a new school?" Angel asked looking at both of them. Shadow and Sonic looked a bit suprised for a second, " what school do you have in mind?" Shadow asked sitting up on the couch. Angel snapped her fingers and she disappeared for a second before reappearing with three envelopes in hand. She passed one to Shadow and Sonic. They both ripped it open to find a letter, after looking at it for at least thirty or forty seconds they both said at the same time, " CHAOS HIGH!" Angel nodded. " It's the most prestigous school in all of Emerald Square and Mystic Town. Angel said standing up and walking around.

Only few people get in and most get lucky but we got in not only because of our status but we where one of the few selected to go because of our grades. So what do you guys think?" Angel asked now standing in front of both of them. Shadow got up from the sofa " Well I'm all for it hopefully it's better than Mystic High. If you guys need me I'll be up in my room." Shadow said in his monotone voice as he left the room and up the stairs. Angel looked towards Sonic " and what about you do you want to go?" Angel asked Sonic with hope in her eyes that he would accept. " I don't know... if Amy finds out she might get royally.. zzzzz! zzzzz!

Sonic stopped himself and dug in his pocket pulling out his phone. Hello." Sonic asked. " OH MY GOD SONIC YOU WILL NOT BELEIVE THIS." The voice yelled on the other side. " Hold on Amy, what are you so worked up about?" Sonic said while trying to calm Amy down. " I think... I might be going to a different school this year." Amy said a little sadly. " What do you mean Amy?" Sonic asked a little worriedly. " Well I came home and checked my mail and got this envelope saying I've been accepted to Chaos High. This is a once in a life time oppurtunity you know not many people get to go but I don't want to leave you Sonic and...", " AMY!" Sonic interuppted her. " What?" Amy asked as if she was on the verge of tears. " You don't have to worry because I've also been accepted to that school." Sonic laughed with his goofy grin. Amy seemed to scream with excitement on the other line as she started talking really fast as Sonic left up the stairs trying to slow her down on her talking.

Angel laughed to herself as she walked up the stairs and went into her room, shutting it behind her. Shadow was on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The room seemed to be that of royalty, black painted walls, a white rug, black with red knobbed dressers with a flat screen on top, a private restroom, and a king sized white bed with red sheets and black pillows. He laid there for minutes before getting up he grabbed some clothes and got ready to go to the shower, he looked at the open envelope on his dresser one more time and sighed before walking into the shower.

_Somewhere Else_

" But Taiko you know I'm not good at meeting new people I barely even talk to that many." A gray fox with green eyes, with black on the tip of her tail and long black hair to her back that covered the right side of her face pouted into the phone. " Please _Kate _these are some special friends of mine and I won't be able to see them because of something really important I'm doing." Taiko said into the phone.

The fox sighed before putting her hands onto her head, " fine but if I embarass myself then you are so going to pay for it." Kate agreed. " Really!, Thank you Kate I so owe you for this you'll meet them in nine days, and don't worry about meeting them alone Haro and Flare will be with them." Taiko said a bit happily into the phone. Kate seemed suprised after he said that, " how did you convince Haro to do it?" She asked a bit louder than she wanted. Haro laughed on the other line, " I didn't do much but just get Flare to convince him." Taiko said. Shade laughed to as they both said goodbye to each other and she hung up her phone.

She dropped her head onto a white bed with pink sheets and covers, she layed there for a while before opening her eyes and walking out of a white door that led to a balcony. She walked over to a white wooden railing and put her head on her hands as she leaned on the railings. " I have a feeling I'm in for more than I bargained for." She thought with a smile as she looked up at the now dark sky lighting up with stars.

_9 Days Later_

" SHADOW! SONIC! WAKE UP!" Angel's voice rang through Shadow's room. Shadow growled before putting it to his ear. He stayed like that for a minute before finally yanking himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He fixed his quills and brushed his teeth before walking to his closet. He slid it open to find a uniform already waiting for him with some dress shoes. He looked at the uniform and was about to move it thinking Shade put it there but once he observed it more closely he saw something that made him sigh before he grabbed it and the shoes which he found had him some socks in it to.

As he came to the stairs he was wearing a fitted black blazer with a light blue trim and a tie that was navy blue which was tucked inside her blazer. He wore a white button-up tucked under a pair of black slacks with the dress shoes. He also had his black bag full of his supplies. When he came down he found Angel in the middle of the living room tapping her foot impatiently with a glare towards Shadow, and Sonic laying on the couch with Amy laying by his side who was messing with his uniform. Sonic wore the same thing as did Angel and Amy but the only difference between the girls was that theirs was more girl like. She had the white button-up tucked under a plaid skirt that consisted of navy and ocean blue.

She wore the white socks and black shoes that were required and she had half of her quills pulled back with a blue riddon and she let her bang frame the right side of her face almost covering up her eye. Amy's was the same as well as she let her bangs fall out and she also had the blue ribbon tied in the back of her quills " Finally now come on where gonna be late for school." Angel said quickly opening the door and going out. Shadow looked over to a confused Sonic and Amy who was trying not to laugh, " what's that all about?" Shadow asked. " Oh nothing." Amy smiled as she pulled Sonic out of the door with her as he shrugged towards Shadow.

They walked until arriving to a train where they all got on. When the train came to there stop they got off and walked down one more street before arriving to a huge school. It not only looked beautiful on the outside and looked to be five stories high but it seemed to stretch out a bit.

There was a fountain in the middle of the school as people walked by and by the fountain was Kate wearing the same thing as Amy and Angel but she was accompanied by a red furred wolf, who's tail was black on the tip and his eyes seemed to be a burning red as he wore an almost angry expression on his face.

He also had a black patch of fur covering his chest. Besides him was a orange furred raccoon with black on the stripes instead and she also had dark red eyes. Her hair was shoulder length and a beautiful white which had some framing her face.

When the fox saw Shadow and the rest of them he stood up and started walking up to them. " Hello my name is Haro Hiroyuki I will be showing you around the school with Flare. He said pointing to the raccon beside him who waved to them with a smile, and Kate." He said gesturing to the fox on the other side of him who seemed to be twiddling with her thumbs and looking down.

Angel ran up to Flare and gave her a hug, " hi Flare, it's so good to see you again." Angel smiled while hugging Flare tight. " Cant.. breath..." Flare choked out. Angel quickly let her go and started laughing to herself.

Shadow rolled his eyes before looking over to Haro who was looking over towards the girls. He then moved one eye to Shadow and they both seemed to stare each other down as neither made a move. " My names Shadow if you must know." Shadow said extending his hand towards Haro. Shadow had his hand held out for a while as Haro just stared at it before finally shaking his hand.

As Sonic and Amy introduced themselves to Haro, Shadow went over to Kate. " Excuse me Kate isn't it." Shadow said to Kate who seemed to jump up in suprise at his voice. " Oh.. uhmm sorry what wo-would you like to ask." Kate stuttered a bit.

Shadow laughed a bit before walking closer to Kate, " you don't have to act shy around me if your a friend of Haro then your a friend of mine now." Shadow said smoothly smiling towards a now blushing Kate.

Kate looked up into his now glimmering eyes as she looked down as her face turned even redder. Shadow was about to say something when Angel interrupted everybody's conversations. " Where's Taiko." Angel asked. After she said that everything seemed to go quiet as Flare and Kate looked at each other then Haro who seemed to have widened his eyes.

He then started baring his teeth he then turned around and started walking away muttering words under his breath. When he left everybody looked suprised except Kate and Flare. " Uhmm what was that about." Sonic asked.

They all turned to Kate and Flare as Kate did her best to hide behind Flare unnoticed. " Oh it's just a thing Haro has against Taiko is all, don't worry though you'll get used to it." Flare laughed with a smile. " By the way what are all of your names just so I know who I'm talking to." She laughed again. " Well you already know my name except for Kate, but my name is Angel Miyawaki Hedgehog. Angel said doing a pose. " My name is Shadow Ookami Hedgehog." Shadow said putting his hands in his pockets and shutting his eyes. " Hi my names Amy Mali Rose. Amy waved. This is my boyfriend and their brother Sonic Takada Hedgehog." She finished as Sonic glared at him for not letting him talk. " What she said." Sonic sighed as Amy smiled proudly.

" Now that thats out of the way lets see what periods you all have." Flare said walking up to everybody. They all dug in their bags and handed her their schedules, as she skimmed through it she nodded before giving it back to them. " Okay Sonic, Amy, and Angel you all have a class close to mine and I believe Kate can escort Shadow since there class is close to each other.

As Flare began walking away. " Angel, Kate, and Amy smiled to Shadow before running to catch up with Flare. " Shall we go to our class." Shadow looked towards Kate. Kate felt like her knees where going to buckle as she was caught in Shadow's gaze she mentally slapped herself to ge ahold of herself before nodding towards him and they started walking into the school.

Shade was in front of Shadow and sighed to herself, _" today is going to be a long day.." _As she looked at Shadow who had his eyes closed walking with his hands behind his head, blushed when she almost got caught staring at him. _" A very long day." She sighed to herself again._

_**Me: So tell me what you think of the story right now I want you to give me your honest opinion.**_

_**Shadow: * cough * sucks * cough**_

_**Me: Hey!**_

_**Sonic: Now it wasn't that bad**_

_**Shadow: You're just saying that because he gave you chilidogs**_

_**Me: NO I DIDN'T!**_

_**Sonic: He's right ( As Sonic eats another chilidog )**_

_**Me: Okay guys please Review before I deduct some people from this story ( pulls out the keyboard of death )**_

_**Shadow: You wouldn't dare**_

_**Me: Oh yes I would ( evil grin time )**_

_**Sonic: You Monster**_

_**Me: Prepare to perish from my story hahahaha...**_

_**( Clang )**_

_**( Shade holds metal tray above head )**_

_**Shade: Better run before he wakes up**_

_**( Both Shadow and Sonic run full speed away )**_

_**Shade: Remember to review the more reviews we have the powerfuler we become.**_

_**Me: ( Groaning ) m-m-m-y-y-y li-ne-e-e**_

_**( Shade smacks again with tray knocking unconscious )**_


End file.
